


Roller Coaster Buddies

by greenlights_and_rabbitholes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Comedy, Friendship, Multi, Other, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlights_and_rabbitholes/pseuds/greenlights_and_rabbitholes
Summary: Modern!AU where Lexa and Bellamy go on a roller coaster together when Lincoln and Octavia start dating and decide to have all of their friends meet. Just a little happy one-shot where there's no deaths or shipwars - just friends bonding over rollercoasters and scaredy-cat friends.





	

ROLLER COASTER BUDDIES

XXXX

What a bunch of cowards. I can’t believe they’re making me do this alone. 

Lexa hated riding rollercoasters by herself. Usually, Anya or Roan would go with her, even on the scariest ones, but not today. Not on this ride.

This ride was the newest edition to the amusement park - promising riders with exciting thrills, daring heights, you get the gist. Lexa’s friends would have loved this ride, and yet they let her go on by herself.

Lexa approached the coaster entrance and was greeted by an unenthusiastic park worker.

“How many riders?” the ride worker asked.

“Just me.” she replied. As he guided her over to the single riders line, Lexa looked around, hoping a familiar face would appear. But so far, it was just her, waiting in this long, long line. It would take years before she would actually board this line. To make the time go faster, Lexa pulled out her phone, flipping through Instagram. She noticed the recent picture that Lincoln has posted near the ferris wheel. He just got in a relationship with this college freshman girl - what was her name again? Octavia, right! 

Lexa didn’t exactly remember where the two met (Lincoln was droning on about it forever the other night) and thought it would be a good idea if their friend group met her friend group.

Lexa blinked at the picture of Lincoln and Octavia together one more time before pressing the “Like” button and scrolling on.

“Look’s like I’m not the only one out of the friend group going alone.” a voice said behind her. Lexa shoved her phone back into her pocket and turned around to find a young man joining the line behind her. He seemed familiar - brown hair, dark eyes. Was he one of Octavia’s friends?

“You scared the shit out of me.” she muttered, moving forward in the line.

“Sorry...you looked like you needed a friend to go on with you.”

“A friend?” The boy nodded. He did look like he was with Octavia’s group, so that was a bit more comforting. Either way, Lexa rolled her eyes.

“Let me guess, you’re friends with Octavia?”  
“Actually, I’m her older brother - Bellamy Blake. Nice to meet you.” He extended his hand out to her, which she didn’t take. They both moved forward with the line.

“So...why aren’t any of your friends going on with you?” Lexa asked. “ You look like the alpha male of the pack.” Bellamy chuckled at this.

“Yeah, actually my friends are a bunch of chicken shits, so they kinda dared me to go on.”

“Kinda know how that feels.” Lexa responded. “Anya would usually go on with me - or Lincoln. But Lincoln’s busy with your sister and who knows where Anya went.”

“Well, if you want, I’ll be your roller coaster buddy.” he smiled. Lexa scowled and moved forward with the line.

“Okay, if you’re trying to hit on me, it’s not working, asshole.” Bellamy puzzled the comment for a second, then caught up with her.

“Woah hey! I’m sorry! I wasn’t trying to---I was just---”

“Trying to make friends. I get it.” Lexa cut him off. “You want to make a good impression to your sister and her boyfriend, and his friends. It’s alright.” Bellamy sighed in relief, making Lexa smile.

“Besides, I could use a roller coaster buddy right now.” she said, waving Bellamy to join her in line.

“Alright!” he joined her.

“I’m Lexa, by the way. Lexa Woods.”

The two waited forever in the slow line, but it didn’t stop them from chatting with one another about their lives. They had also discussed about which roller coasters they thought were the bests and which ones they would want to go on before they died. Bellamy told Lexa that he had just graduated from William and Mary and was hoping to eventually go into the CIA. Apparently, his dad died when he was younger, so he helped his mom raise Octavia until she could care for herself. Lexa told him that she was going into her senior year at George Washington, majoring in International Politics. She also admitted to Bellamy that she was a lesbian (explaining why she was so weirded out by his kindness at first) and had just gotten out of a long-lasting relationship with her girlfriend, Costia. Well, ex-girlfriend now.

“I’m just hoping that this year can be something different. I mean, getting an off-campus apartment with Anya and Lincoln had been great and all, but I need time to figure myself out again.”

“I totally get it.” Bellamy responded. The line had seemed to die down, and the two newly friends were finally getting closer to the actual ride. Lexa was starting to get nervous, and it was showing physically.

“You think this ride is gonna be worth it?” Lexa asked.

“What? You want to back out of this now? Roller coaster buddies don’t abandon each other!” Lexa laughed at that.

“Woods, look at me.” Lexa turned around and gave Bellamy dagger-eyes. He continued, “We can prove to our friends how badass we are, and how they are just a bunch of little scaredy cats! We do this together, okay?” He held out his fist. She stared at it for a moment and smiled. 

“Together it is, Blake.” She fist-pumped him. They moved forward and were greeted by another ride worker.

“How many?” the worker asked.

“Both of us.” Bellamy responded, gesturing to both him and Lexa. The worker gesture them to their row on the ride. The two joined the row and got into their seats.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this! It’s happening!” Lexa stated as they pull down on their restraints.

“Dude, Octavia and Lincoln are gonna be so jealous!” The ride workers checked on their restraints and the ride was ready to go.

“Hey, uh...Bellamy…” Bellamy looked over at his new friend. Lexa continued, “Thanks for going on with me. You’re actually not that bad of a person.” Bellamy smiled.

“No problem, Woods. You’re a pretty cool person yourself.” They fist-pumped as the ride began to move. Up, and up, and up, and up, and up, and up, and both knew that this was going to be one hell of a ride.

XXXX

“What’s her so long?” Anya was starting to get impatient. She didn’t know if she could stand one more minute of Lincoln and Octavia cuddling at the picnic table. She would have gone with Lexa on the ride, but Anya wasn’t feeling so well today. Especially since she was on her period this week.

“Anya, she’s fine.” Lincoln responded, but Anya wasn’t paying attention. She turned her attention to her phone.

“Lexa’s a grown-up.” Lincoln continued. “She can tackle this ride.”

“Yeah.” Raven, one of Octavia’s friends, added in. “Besides, Bellamy went with her, so she’s not that lonely. The other two boys in the group (their names were Jasper and Monty, right?) nodded with her in agreement.

“Okay, I’ll take your word for it.” Anya muttered. 

The group heard the screams coming from the ride.

“I’ll bet you five bucks that Bell shit his pants.” Jasper nudged Monty and laughed, making Raven scowl at him.

“Cut the crap, Jasper.” Octavia butted in, before turning back to her boyfriend. “Maybe we can go on the ride later. What do you think, babe?”

“Alright, why not?” Lincoln smiled and kissed Octavia.

“Gross.” Anya rolled her eyes. 

“Hey, is the Whack-A-Mole area open?” Monty asked the group.

“Looks like it is.” Raven responded.

“Last one over there has to buy drinks for all of us tonight!” Jasper stood up and raced over to the station, Raven and Monty following closely behind.

“Ohhhh….it’s on, bitches!” Octavia laughed, took Lincoln’s hand, and ran to catch up to her friends. Lincoln turned back to Anya, and shrugged with a smile. Anya sighed and sloshed on behind them.

“Dear God, Lexa, please don’t be dead.”

XXXX

“Holy shit, that was wicked!”

Lexa and Bellamy stumbled off the ride with their arms over each other’s shoulders, laughing with hoarse voices and talking about how great the new ride was. They saw Octavia and Lincoln with their friends over by the Whack-A-Mole station, and they decided to go join the rest of them.

“Our friends are gonna regret not coming on with us!” Lexa laughed.

“Our friends?” Bellamy asked. Lexa looked at him and smiled.

“Yeah dude. Roller coaster buddies, remember? We do whatever we want.” Lexa broke their embrace and whirled around with her arms straight out.

“Damn right, Woods. Whatever the hell we want!” The two high-fived and ran over to their friends. Bellamy went straight for his sister and hugged her from behind while Lexa wrapped her arm around Anya’s shoulders, hip-bumping her.

“Look’s like you two had fun back there!” Octavia told them.

“I told you she and your brother would get along.” Lincoln responded. Anya rolled her eyes and shook her head at Lexa.

“Well I don’t know about the rest of you,” Anya stated, pushing Lexa off of her, “but I’m starving!” The others agreed, so they all decided to head over to a food stand. Octavia and Lincoln led the way, and Bellamy and Lexa hung out in the back.

“So, you know how you were telling me earlier about how single you were?”

“Yeah…...why?” Lexa asked. Bellamy pulled out his phone and opened up his contacts.

“I might know a girl who’s available right now. Her name is Clarke Griffin; she goes to school with my sister….and she’s bi.”

“Alright, I’m listening….”

XXXX

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I did this piece as a fanfic exchange with my sister, and I decided to share it with all of you! Have a wonderful Christmas! <3


End file.
